


something divine

by atemzug



Series: a world entirely our own [1]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Best Friends, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atemzug/pseuds/atemzug
Summary: Two Gryffindors, a crystal ball, and an entire future ahead of them.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hong Joochan
Series: a world entirely our own [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118036
Kudos: 14





	something divine

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! once again, i come bearing 2G fic! my joochan/jisung agenda is only going stronger by the day... i truly never expected to grow this attached to this ship, but here we are! originally, i only had the jangchan x binsung best friends agenda because i think they'd get along well with each other. i really wish they become friends irl... on that note, i have a [series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839001) where the four of them are in a band together, in case you're interested in this agenda as well. ^_^
> 
> i edited this as best as i could but i'm sure i missed a few errors here and there, so apologies in advance!

The wind feels cold against Jisung's skin as he zooms into the night, his broom making a hissing sound as it leaves the ground and slices through the air. He circles round the castle's spires, flies over and across the castle grounds, makes his way to the Quidditch field and goes back and forth through the hoops. 

He finds that tonight is rather boring, with no one to chase across the sky and no one to go after him in return. He usually practices riding his broom at night with his friend, Jangjun, one of the Gryffindor Quidditch team's beaters. This has been their thing ever since Jisung joined the team during his first year in Hogwarts, flying around the vicinity at night when there's no one else around; sometimes, their friend Joochan joins them, and very rarely their other friend Changbin does too, but since he's the only one from Ravenclaw it's rather hard to sneak him out of his room using Joochan's invisibility cloak. But Jangjun couldn't join tonight because, according to him, _he was spent_ from studying the entire day for the upcoming N.E.W.T.s ("You're studying?! Changbin had asked with an incredulous look on his face when he saw Jangjun in the library with a book for what he claims is the first time in his life. "His mom would kill him herself if he doesn't get at least a Poor on his exams," Joochan had explained, making Jisung laugh out loud, which in turn made the librarian throw them out.).

In fact, Jisung himself should be studying for his upcoming O.W.L.s too-- except, he really doesn't get what's so important about these exams. He wants to be a professional Quidditch player, anyway; practice is more important than literally anything else.

Well, except for one thing, that is.

He quickly makes his way towards the Astronomy Tower when, in the periphery of his visions, he sees a boy's head appear out of nowhere, followed by an arm that waves up at him from below.

"I thought you weren't gonna come out tonight?" Jisung asks before his feet even reach the floor.

Joochan shrugs off his cloak fully, revealing a crystal ball underneath. "The common room oozes of stress," he says. Since the two exams that will probably decide on everyone's future are just around the corner, Jisung guesses everyone else must really be studying way into the night right now, including Jangjun and Changbin. "I really couldn't take it." 

Jisung clicks his tongue. Joochan must have been studying earlier too, but Jisung knows the other gets a little sensitive when he's stressed. He holds out his broomstick. "Want a go?" he offers. "To relieve your stress a bit."

Joochan shakes his head. “I’m fine,” he says. He then sits down and carefully places the crystal ball he’s carrying down on the floor, which Jisung with equal parts intrigue and interest. "I brought this, anyway."

The last time Jisung saw a crystal ball before this was around two years ago, when he'd impulsively taken the elective subject just because Joochan and Changbin did, and before that Jangjun had told them all they needed to pass the subject was to literally utter some bullshit. The classes were boring, and needless to say all Jisung did for Divination throughout the entire year was, in fact, bullshit (and Changbin, as well, to be honest, although his proud Ravenclaw ass always insisted he took it seriously). Joochan is a different story, though. He seemed to be genuinely interested in it, and despite having been best friends practically from the moment they'd sat beside each other at the Gryffindor table after being sorted into the same house, Jisung never really understood why.

"You know," he starts, not bothering to hide the slight judgement in his tone, "I still don't get your fascination with this Divination thing." 

"Why?" Joochan asks with a smile. If he noticed his friend's disdain, he doesn't let it show; then again, they know each other too well by now for them to hide anything and for them to mind a tiny disagreement-- when they're in a good mood, that is. Tonight is probably one of those moments, that's why Joochan only continues, "You're not interested in the future?"

"Of course, I am," answers Jisung, matter-of-factly. 

"Then why are you here instead of studying for the OWLs?"

This brings Jisung to a pause, if only for a beat. Then he replies, "Same reason you're here?" 

"Right."

"I just don't see the point, you know?"

"Of the OWLs?" Joochan teases.

"Well, that, too," Jisung finds himself agreeing, 'but I was talking about Divination-- you know, this whole predicting the future thing."

"And why is that?"

Jisung only offers a shrug. 

Joochan only laughs in return, and a second later he's busying himself with the crystal ball. The smoke inside swirls around, and around, and around, and-- what is he even supposed to be looking at in the first place? 

_This feels like Divination class all over again,_ Jisung thinks. He'd rather fly into the sky, free from all worries about a future one can truly never be sure of.

"Das Genie hat etwas göttliches an sich," Joochan says suddenly, as if sensing that the other is about to lift off in a moment.

What it's even supposed to mean, Jisung has absolutely no idea.

"I'm pretty sure you're not speaking in a language I understand," he points out, "but whatever that means, I still don't see the point in predicting the future and living your life based on some stupid two-liner." 

"Someone once told me," Joochan continues, leaning back on his hands and finally looking up from the crystal ball, "that the true art in divination lies not in what you predict, but in recognizing that an event has, in fact, been predicted after all." 

It takes Jisung a few moments to process what his friend just said, and even then he still doesn't fully understand what it meant. To his credit, though, this got Jisung's attention. "Elaborate," he urges.

"You remember the very first prediction I made," Joochan starts, "which, mind you, at the time I thought was utter bullshit, during our first Divination class back in third year?"

"Jangjun-hyung would be in grave danger if he didn't learn how to get from one place to another?"

"Yup, that's the one."

"That-- wait, it came true?! What the fuck? When did Jangjun get in trouble?"

Joochan cackles in laughter. "You know he still doesn't know how to Apparate despite having taken classes last year, right?"

"So?"

"That's the getting from one place to another part," Joochan explains. "That means he'd be in grave danger if he doesn't learn how to Apparate before his scheduled test."

"But why would that put him in _grave danger_?"

"Well, there's Splinching, for one. But I think the _grave danger_ is really the fact that his mom and his sister Mijoo would give him so much flack for having wasted a couple of Galleons." 

"That's it?"

"Mm-hm."

Jisung bursts out into laughter. "That's ridiculous!" he says in between fits of laughter, until Joochan shushes him and reminds him it's the dead of night and they can't be caught sneaking out into the Astronomy Tower (or anywhere else, really) when they should be in their dormitories. "But that's ridiculous," he repeats, this time in a hushed voice.

"It is," Joochan agrees, laughing along. "But the point is, most predictions are right, it's just that we interpret them in a very literal way, when we can never really be sure how it will happen later. That's why you shouldn't _live your life based on some stupid two-liner_. You're never sure of what'll happen and how. That's the fun in Divination.”

Jisung’s laughter ebbs away, slowly being replaced by curiosity - and even wonder - now that he’s beginning to understand what his friend is trying to explain. He’s never really given it much thought. To him, Divination was nothing more than an elective he needed to take some years ago; after that, he’d mostly forgotten all about it. 

“I think that's also what a lot of people don't understand,” Joochan adds. “A lot of people don’t like things they don’t understand-- which, in itself, is understandable.”

And it hits Jisung, the realization that he’s quick to dismiss things that he doesn’t understand at first glance. 

"Have you ever--?" he starts to ask, but words leave him when Joochan turns to look at him, a soft smile on his face. Jisung has always found Joochan cute, even before they became friends. Right now, drenched in the moonlight with his bright eyes sparkling and dark hair blowing in the wind, he looks beautiful. Jisung's stomach starts churning - yet again - as it always does whenever he's alone with Joochan up in the Astronomy Tower and they would talk about their lives, or whenever they'd chase each other in the air on their broomsticks, or whenever they sneak out into the Room of Requirement to hide from their friends and professors when they don't feel like doing anything. It's something that Jisung doesn't understand either, and in true _Jisung fashion_ , he dismisses it as some weird and silly feeling that'll pass overtime, even though it's been years since it started and it only seems to be growing instead of passing as time goes by. 

"Have I ever what?" Joochan asks after a moment of silence, and Jisung is brought back to his senses.

"I was gonna ask if you've ever had other predictions come true," he answers, still with that same feeling in his stomach that makes it a little hard for him to speak.

"Hm…" Joochan considers for a while, shifting his gaze towards the sky. Jisung suddenly has the urge to run his fingers through the other's hair, and leave a peck on his pronounced jaw- lucky for him, Joochan speaks again. "I'm sure I've had a few more," he says, "but I don't really remember most of them."

"Bummer."

"Yeah." Joochan laughs. "Have _you_ ever had a prediction come true?"

A scoff escapes Jisung's lips. "How would I know?" he retorts.

"I mean, maybe now you'd recognize some events that have been predicted back then?" he offers with a shrug.

"You know I bullshitted my way through Divination, right?" Jisung answers, laughing. "I can't possibly remember any of the predictions I made up."

"Even just one?"

Jisung thinks-- or at least, he pretends to, anyway, just so he doesn't ruin the moment. He looks up at the sky, the only other place he'd rather be if it's not beside Joochan, and a memory suddenly pops into mind: There was a time they had a class that centered on Astrology, how to divine events and affairs by looking at celestial bodies; he and Changbin were joking around, mimicking the manner in which their Professor was _diving the stars_ , when Changbin told him in a nasally voice, imitating the Professor all the while stifling laughter _, 'When it's all dark and nobody sees, in the stars you'll see your future.'_ Jisung had laughed at it then, but when he went out to practice flying later that day, and it was dark and the sky was full of stars, he was reminded of the silly line. 

He realizes now that he must have believed in it for a while, that was why he flew and flew and tried and tried to see _something_ in the stars, but all he was met with was a twinkle here and there. No future. Eventually he forgot all about it, especially after making up more fake predictions in order to pass the subject and then totally forgetting all about it once the year was over.

"I have one," Joochan says suddenly, when the silence stretches out too far and he's sure Jisung couldn't remember any at all. 

"Hm?" Jisung replies, urging him on.

Joochan faces him. "Close your eyes," he says.

"You…" Jisung points an accusing finger at the other, squinting his eyes. "You're gonna take off on my broomstick and leave me here alone, aren't you?!"

Joochan cackles in laughter. It sounds like music to Jisung's ears. "I'm not gonna do that, you idiot," he clarifies. "Just close your eyes."

"Wait." Jisung grabs the invisibility cloak on the floor and wraps it around his body. "In case you really take off on my broom, at least I can sneak back into the dormitory with this."

"I'm really not gonna do that, Jisung."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine." Joochan rolls his eyes. 

Jisung sticks his tongue out like a child, which Joochan also does in return, before finally doing what the other told him to. "Alright," he announces. "My eyes are closed now."

For a moment there's only silence and darkness,, and Jisung starts thinking maybe Joochan really did take off, after all. Then he hears the sound clothes shifting somewhere beside him, the sound of the crystal ball gently rolling on the floor. A second later and he feels a soft pair of lips on top of his, light and feathery, faintly sweet-- and then they're gone as soon as they came.

His heart is hammering in his chest when he opens his eyes, and he sees Joochan's smiling face so close to his, slowly retreating away. He's still not sure of what just happened, or why and how and-- his mind's quite a mess and he kind of feels like vomiting but all he knows is that he wants to feel Joochan's lips against his again. So before the other can fully back away, Jisung pulls him forward by the arm and he covers both of their heads with the cloak. Joochan giggles, his face so close that Jisung can feel his breath on his skin.

_When it's all dark and nobody sees--_

"Told you I wasn't gonna fly off," Joochan says, his eyes still somehow shining bright even under the cloak as he looks at Jisung.

_\--in the stars you'll see your future.'_

And Jisung thinks he finally understands-- he finally knows what it means to recognize that a prediction has in fact been made. He looks at Joochan's face and raises up a hand to cup his cheek before slotting their lips together again in a kiss far more intimate than any kiss Jisung's ever had before. Joochan's lips are thin but soft, and they feel warm pressed against Jisung's, but they can't even begin to compare to the warm feeling spreading throughout Jisung's body as the kiss deepens, their mouths moving against each other in a way that feels both natural and foreign, but nonetheless exciting and exhilarating. 

When they pull apart for air, somehow Joochan's suddenly straddling Jisung while he looks at him with cloudy eyes, his lips swollen but set in a smile and his hair messy even when there's no wind to ruffle it. 

Jisung presses a kiss on the corner of Joochan's lips. "I have one now, too," he whispers into Joochan's mouth before connecting them again. The kiss makes him think of all things divine, but surely nothing can ever be more divine than finally understanding why his stomach starts churning and why his heart starts pounding, recognizing what he truly feels for his best friend, and knowing that Joochan feels the same. 

  
  
  
  


("Hey, what was the prediction that came true?" Jisung asks as they're looking up at the sky, letting the high of kissing for the first time subside. 

"In the dead of night, you'll be at a crossroads soon, and it'll change your future," Joochan recites, laughing lightly. "It's something Professor Choi told me earlier."

"You mean, _earlier today?!"_

"Yeah, I didn't think it would be this soon, either," Joochan says. "What was yours?"

"It's--" Jisung starts, but he stops dead when they both hear footsteps somewhere. He immediately reaches for the cloak to cover both of them - and the stolen crystal ball and his broom. And if they start kissing again in the dark when no one sees, and Jisung sees his future in Joochan's eyes that are brighter than any of the stars they talked about in Astrology, no one has to know.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!
> 
> i don't remember when and where i heard/read the line "Das Genie hat etwas göttliches an sich." but according to [dict.cc](https://www.dict.cc/deutsch-englisch/Das+Genie+hat+etwas+G%C3%B6ttliches+an+sich.html) it's a german proverb that translates to "The genius partakes in something divine." which is where i got the title from.
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/crashingfalling)


End file.
